The One Where Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe Become Neighbors
by roates14
Summary: Ever wondered how Monica, Phoebe and Chandler all ended up becoming not just friends, but neighbors too? The apartment belonged to the Geller's Nana but how did it end up in the hands of Monica and Phoebe? How did Chandler, Ross's college best friend, conveniently end up living across from them? This is the story of how Monica, Chandler and Phoebe became neighbors.


The One Where Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe Become Neighbors

After four hard years of school, Monica Geller finally graduated. Her parents were hosting a big party for her with her with guests including as always her Nana, her brother Ross, Ross's best friend Chandler, and their friend Kip.

"Monica, congratulations on finally being done with college, who would ever have thought you'd graduate college skinnier than when you started… then again you couldn't have gotten any bigger," sarcastically noted Judy, Monica's mother, provoking a big eye roll from Monica.

"Our little Harmonica is all grown up! Ready to join her wonderful brother Ross, or should I now say Dr. Geller, in the real world," pronounced Jack, Monica's father, causing Ross to bashfully tell his father to stop embarrassing him, despite obviously loving the praise.

Monica gave a polite but slightly annoyed thank you to her parents and made her way over to a table where her Nana was stealing all the Sweet'N Low's. "Hi Nana," said an exasperating Monica, as she slumped into the seat next to her thieving Nana.

"Hi sweetie, don't let your grumpy mother ruin this day for you. Ross may be a 'doctor' but he definitely lacks a lot of talents that you have. You're resourceful and organized, you have great people skills and are wonderful company, and you don't take other peoples crap… and those are just a few of the reasons you're my favorite."

"Nana! You aren't supposed to say that!"

"I can say whatever I want Monica. After all, I can only give one of you my apartment right?"

"Wait are you serious? Nana that apartment has always been yours I can't take it. Where would you live? How would I pay for it? How—"

"Monica, Monica, relax. I didn't just made this decision randomly, without thinking it through. You aren't the only planner in this family… in fact, where do you think you got those genes? I am getting too old to walk up all those stairs and that apartment has held far too many good times and special memories to sell it to someone who I don't completely trust. I have paid for it for two months, to give you time to find a roommate and I already have a smaller apartment for myself lined up."

"Nana, I don't even know what to say…"

"Thank you, would be a good start"

"Of course, thank you so much this means everything!" exclaimed Monica and she jumped up to hug her Nana.

"Oh and just so you know, there is an apartment across the hall for sale as well. I know Chandler and Kip have been searching… could be fun," said Nana with a smirk as she walked away leaving an astonished and excited Monica to let it the news sink in.

Monica now had a place to live. Not just any place, but an amazing, big, apartment filled with promise, to live in. As she continued to daydream about her new life, her eyes fell on Chandler: the most random person to shape her life in the most unexpected ways. He had called her fat, so to get back at him, she lost a ton of weight. He said she was an amazing cook, and she had ended up just accepting a job as a chef at a restaurant in the city. He was her brother's dorky band friend from college, yet for some reason he had this big effect on her life.

The next thing Monica knew, she was standing next to Chandler and Kip telling them about the great apartment available across the hall from her. Ross, curious about what Chandler and Monica could be talking about, ran over to listen. Jealous that he didn't get the apartment from Nana, Ross whined, "how come you got the apartment!"

"Ross you're such a baby you can't seriously be jealous right now, you literally get everything else," Monica told Ross with a big smile. To which Ross reacted by bumping his two fists together, his version of giving Monica the middle finger.

"Ross, don't worry you know you can come over to our apartment whenever you want, right Kip?" explained Chandler trying to reassure his best friend all would turn out well.

"So you guys are going to try and rent the apartment across?" excitedly asked Monica.

"Yeah it sounds perfect," Chandler and Kip nodded at each other.

"Guysssssss you can't all have fun without me," Ross continued to whine.

"Ross, could you BE anymore jealous?" mocked Chandler, causing Ross to shut up and Kip and Monica to laugh.

About 2 weeks later, Monica was cleaning her new apartment, furiously attempting to organize everything, as the phone rang. It was her first phone call in the new apartment! She ran to the phone, ready with her pen and notepad that she neurotically keeps by the phone at all times, and picked it up.

"Hello? Is this Monica Geller?"

"Yes it is, who is this?

"Hi, my name is Phoebe Buffay, I just saw your wanted ad in the paper and am looking for a roommate as well and think we could work."

"Perfect! Can you come by and interview tonight?"

"Yes of course. See you at 7!"

It was 7 o'clock and Monica was busy being her obsessive self, cleaning everything in site and cooking an impressive meal to wow the new potential roommate. One would think that with an apartment as amazing as Monica's she wouldn't have to be the one impressing anyone, but always the hostess, Monica was busy running around trying to perfect the new apartment anyways. Finally, Monica heard a knock on the door and ran over to open the door both anxious and excited to meet Phoebe.

"Hi, I'm Monica, nice to meet you Phoebe! What is that?"

"Oh, it's a frame my grandmother gave me and told me to hang up in my new apartment!"

"Well you know you don't actually live here yet, right?"

"Oh I know but I picked up a cat on the street and it gave me a premonition that we'd get along. Anyways, I'm putting the frame up on the door. I think that would be funny. It'll be our special signature. Our new addition to the new place! A little bit of your grandmother, and a little bit of mine"

"Okay well I have a lot of rules but I'm sure we can work it all out—most important will be keeping the apartment clean. I've already made a potential pie chart of our apartment responsibilities," said Monica, both surprised at Phoebe's odd cat comment, and even more surprised at herself at how easily she gave in to this stranger. Before either Monica could continue her list of crazy rules, or Phoebe could retaliate, Chandler and Kip stormed in, overeager to meet their new—and potentially hot—hall mate.

"Hi I'm Kip nice to—"

"—And I'm Chandler!"

Phoebe casually pushed her way past Chandler, to which he shrugged at Monica because to be honest, it happens to him all the time being best friends with someone as attractive as Kip.

"Well hi there," Phoebe said as she moved closer to him, with a big smile on her face.

"Well, well. Aren't you pretty. Monica! We're keeping her!" yelled Kip.

Monica playfully rolled her eyes and turned back to her cleaning. She now had a weird and oddly sexual roommate, a funny and self-deprecating friend Chandler, and a womanizing, annoying new friend Kip. As chaotic as it seemed, things felt as though they were falling into place, and she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
